In Our World: Book 7 - A Familial Battle
by matthewmspace
Summary: After the events of Book 6, everyone has happily enjoyed the peace and quiet. And Emily finally got pregnant. But when Blowhole attacks yet again, everyone has to band together to save the future.
1. Chapter 1 - Coming Soon

Welcome to Book 7! It's amazing this series has come this far, with the missteps and such. Let's reinstate some action again, shall we? As usual, the symbol rules and order for reading previous stories on my bio apply. Now let's get started, shall we?

**CHAPTER 1 – Coming Soon**

(P to me) Emily was once again sleeping in her bunk. Her energy got sapped again. I softly chuckled to myself, thinking the same thing had probably happened to Marlene when she was pregnant with Anna and Sam. Now Emily and I were going to have a child as well.

It had been over four months since Emily had gotten pregnant. As we had predicted beforehand, the fact of her being an Otter and my being human made her pregnancy last way longer than it usually is for Otters. We still didn't know how many children we were going to have, but since she was still growing, we suspected it was multiple.

The zoo had closed a little while ago and thankfully, due to me, Alice never got suspicious of where Emily had disappeared to for the last few months. She just shrugged it off every time.

We were glad that Alice wouldn't get suspicious of where she went because none of us had any idea what might happen if anyone discovered Emily was somehow pregnant without being in the breeding program. Especially for this long.

She started to stir again as the other family came back came back from a snack mission. The guys were still out doing whatever other mission Skipper had assigned for them. "Hello sleepyhead," I said to her, kissing her. "Hi honey," she said to me.

"How long was I sleeping?" she asked us. "Just a few hours sis," Marlene answered. Emily smiled. "I'm sleeping a lot, aren't I?" she asked us. "Yep," I answered. She laughed. "This sure is a lot of work. May I have some water?" she asked me. "Absolutely," I said, before summoning a bottle of water.

"Thanks honey," Emily said to me as I handed it so her. "You're welcome," I said to her as she drank the water. "Now I think I know how you felt sis," Emily said to Marlene. "Yes, but you've been pregnant for a lot longer than I was," Marlene said. "We were three months right?" Anna asked her mother.

"Yes sweetie," Marlene answered. "I wonder if it'll be the full nine months for you two or if the time will be right in the middle like it was for us," she said, speaking of herself and Skipper. "If it's right in the middle, then the baby will probably be coming soon," Emily said happily. "As soon as you feel anything major, we're immediately going to the park," I said to her.

She chuckled at me being very determined to make sure our child wouldn't go feral. "Yes, honey. We'll be executing the same plan they had," Emily said, speaking of Marlene and Skipper. "I came up with that," Skipper said proudly.

"Yes, after I nearly went feral on you," Marlene said. Her fur and Skipper's feathers bristled at that memory. * "Wait, if you went feral while you were pregnant with us Mom, how did that not get passed down?" Sam asked his mother.

"When some women get pregnant, they have mood swings," Marlene answered. "I'm glad I haven't had any. I just get tired all the time," Emily said. We all laughed at that. "Yes, I'm glad you haven't gone feral at anyone. It's a shame that you've been mostly been stuck in bed, though," I said to her. "Well, that's another thing we predicted might happen," Emily said, trying to sit up.

I helped give her some support by putting my flipper on her back as she sat up. That worked. "Thanks honey," she said to me. "No problem honey," I replied. Once again, we got lost in each other's eyes. I could see she was so excited, just as I was. But she was in a bit of pain, since she wasn't designed to be pregnant for over four months, just two.

"Are you alright honey? Do you want the topical cream again?" I asked Emily, knowing it would soothe her pain. ** She smiled. "I love how you can tell that. It's not much, but, yes, I would like some of the topical cream," Emily said. I summoned it and after making sure I didn't give her too much, rubbed it on her belly.

As I was doing so, I saw the bit of pain disappear from her eyes. "Thank you honey. I feel much better now," Emily said to me. After climbing up above her into my bunk, I poked my head out and she rewarded my help with a kiss.

"Marlene, can I have a quick break for a few minutes?" Emily asked her. Marlene chuckled. "I don't even remember why I agreed to that," she replied. Somehow, Emily had convinced Marlene to let them occasionally switch brains for a little bit a few weeks earlier. Emily sometimes wanted to move around, in a sense.

"Yet you did. So Skipper, fire up the brain switching machine please," Emily asked him. He got it and they both had their minds switched. "Whoa," Marlene simply said, from inside Emily's body. Emily laughed. "I know. The baby's getting really big in there," she said.

"Our family's really strange," Annabelle said, making us laugh. "It really is. Humans, Otter, Penguins, Pengotters, and soon Ottans. Who ever thought that would happen," I said. "I'd give you a kiss right now, but I'm not in my body," Emily said to me. "Same here Skipper," Marlene said to him.

"It's really nice though, that I can take a break for a few minutes," Emily said happily. "Tell that to me. I've already been through this. I can feel your child from the inside," Marlene said to her. "I really do appreciate this sis. But look at it this way. Soon, I won't be pregnant anymore. But can you give birth for me?" Emily asked her.

"Not a chance sis. You have to experience that yourself. But with the size of your belly, you're going to experience a lot more pain that I did when you have your child," Marlene replied. Emily frowned. "Thanks a lot for that saying, even though I know that's probably true," she said.

It was fun to see the sisters bicker about childbirth and pregnancy. Something only they would ever understand. "I'm glad Kowalski's math said that switching brains wouldn't hurt the baby," Emily said happily.

"Me too. The baby just has our DNA and it hasn't switched either, since it's head doesn't have a helmet on top," I said, making us chuckle. "I wonder if I were pregnant again, that it would switch," Marlene said.

"That would be interesting sis. But then we wouldn't know after they were born, whose child was whose. We'd have to guess," Emily said, making us laugh. "I will say this, it is interesting to technically be pregnant again. I'm just glad it's only temporary for me," Marlene said. "Speak for yourself. I've been pregnant for almost four and a half months," Emily said, making us laugh again.

"Well, are you good Emily? I'd like to return you to your duty of growing your own child, my little niece or nephew," Marlene said to her. Emily laughed. "I guess you're almost falling asleep huh?" she asked Marlene. She laughed and blushed in return. "Yeah, I kind've am," she said. Emily and Marlene placed the brain switching helmets back on their heads and switched back.

"It's great to move again," Marlene said happily, taking her helmet off. "Speak for yourself sis," Emily said to her, as I helped her remove the helmet and put it away. "One more thing Matthew," she said to me. "Yes?" I asked her.

She gave me a kiss. "And that's the kiss I promised you," Emily said happily. We shared a laugh before kissing again. But shortly after that, she fell asleep again. I chuckled to myself while I put the blanket back on her, happy she had been awake for a little while.

She shuffled under the blanket, getting herself comfortable. Unlike Marlene, Emily doesn't snore, but I could just tell that she was asleep after she stopped moving.

"I'm so lucky to have a wife like this," I thought to myself as we all climbed up the ladder so we could talk without disturbing her. After we got up, it was still really nice out. The evening sun felt great on my feathers.

I made a mental note to summon Emily up here on the next nice evening, in case she slept through it. Suddenly a paw tapped my shoulder, drawing me out of my thoughts.

I turned around to see who had done that and it was Marlene. "Thank you for helping my sister through this," she said with a smile. "You're welcome. After all, it's not just her that should have to go through this. She and our child are my responsibility as well," I replied. "I bet you're glad we spilled that substance on you two," Skipper said. I smiled. "Yes, I am. We both are. We owe you for that," I said to both Skipper and Marlene. ***

"So how many cousins will we have?" Anna asked me. "I don't know. We both want to keep it a fun surprise," I answered her. "And I can't tell, when I switch with your aunt," Marlene said to Anna. "Before your birthday, we didn't know we were going to have twins," Skipper added. "Pengotters are still awesome," Sam said.

We all chuckled. "Your cousin isn't even born yet and you're already starting a rivalry with them of Pengotters and Ottans?" I asked him. Both Sam and Anna laughed. "I guess we are. But it's all in good fun, right Uncle Matthew?" Anna asked me knowingly. "Yes, it is. But when your cousin is born, you'll be left out of the Stopwatch," I said to the kids.

"You have told us it would scar us mentally for awhile after that happens, so that's fine," Sam said. "You will be able to see them after we get back from the park though," I said to him and Anna. "What about your parents?" Skipper asked me. "Well, like as you did for them, I think we'll wait until our child can talk and is trained until they go to my world. And has their own Escape Suit," I answered.

"And Emily is fine with that?" Marlene asked me. "Yes. It was actually her idea. We can't just go to my world, because we don't know if the baby would switch back and forth like I do," I answered. "You two sound like you have it planned out," Skipper said. "We've had over four months to get ready. I wish I knew when we would become parents," I said, speaking of Emily and myself.

"You're only a few days away from the halfway point, so probably soon," Marlene said to me. That made me smile. "I sure hope so. I'm just glad we're having a baby at all," I said happily. "So do your parents know what's happening here Uncle Matthew?" Anna asked me.

"Yes. Emily and I keep checking in with them every week or so. They still are confused at how, though," I answered. We all laughed, since that always seemed to be the case with anyone but us. "They don't mind though. They're getting a grandchild earlier than they thought they would," I said happily.

Some instinct told me Emily was up again, so I went back down. "How long was I out this time?" Emily asked me. "Just a little over 15 minutes honey," I answered to her. "Interesting. And thank you for the blanket, again," she said. "You're welcome. When I first got you that, I didn't just summon it. I went out, as a human, and personally picked it up," I said.

Emily smiled. "I know. You've told me that before honey. It feels nicer, knowing you went out and got it," she said happily. I smiled as well. "I'm glad you like it," I said to Emily. We once again got lost in each other's eyes and suddenly I realized my flipper was on her belly. She didn't mind, as usual. We both suddenly felt a kick and smiled at each other before kissing.

"I always love when that happens," I said to her. "Our baby must know you're here, because that happens more often when you do that," Emily said happily. Everyone came down again as well. "Ah, you are up again sis," Marlene said. "You must have some kind of sixth sense for that Matthew," Skipper said to me. "I think its instincts. But I love that all the same," I said to him.

"It's still fun to ask this question. Sis, can I feel your belly?" Marlene asked Emily. "Of course. You're going to be an Aunt soon. And you've felt it on the inside too," Emily said, making us laugh. For some reason, even after Emily gave her approval, Marlene always looked to see if I approved as well. I always did with a silent nod, as they were sisters.

The kids and Skipper asked if they could also do that. "Sure. There's more than enough of me to go around," Emily said with a giggle, while also blushing. Once again, I gave them all an approving nod. It made Emily so happy to always get this attention, and it made me glad that she was happy. It was so exciting to the both of us, the idea of becoming parents soon.

I also walked over to Emily and just watched her sitting there, enjoying all the attention we were giving her. She had one of the biggest smiles on her face that I had ever seen. "Are you going to just stand there?" Emily asked me playfully, yet curiously.

"What do you want?" I asked her, curious. "I want to make sure the baby is ok," she said, with a smirk. When she said that, everyone stepped away so Emily and I could have this moment.

I placed a flipper on her belly and like before, the baby kicked Emily. And it wasn't just one kick, it was two! Emily suddenly got enough energy to sit all the way up and kissed me full on in one full swoop.

"Two! It was two!" Emily exclaimed happily. "I know. Do you think that means more than one?" I asked her. "I sure hope so. I really hope it's both a boy and a girl in there," Emily said, with her paws on her belly.

"Me too honey. I love the names we have picked out for if the baby is a boy or a girl," I said to her. "Me too. Julia if our baby is a girl and Dylan if our baby is a boy," Emily said happily. **** We tried to kiss, but that didn't work so I went up into my bunk above her again and poked my head into hers and that worked.

And as soon as we pulled apart, she fell asleep yet again. "How many times can someone sleep during a day?" I wondered to myself, shaking my head as I replaced the blanket again. We all went up again.

"So you did decide on names. How long ago?" Marlene asked me. "Uh, I can't remember. Hold on a second," I replied, indicating that I was thinking in script. After a minute, I finally remembered. "Ah, now I remember. That really comes in handy. It was about a month ago. After we broke your record, we came up with the names while you were all out," I answered.

"Did you tell your parents?" Anna asked me. "Always the curious one. Not yet. We want to figure out what we're having first. Though after they're born, we'll show them the baby over a video chat, and then once they're ready, they'll go there in person. Hmm, I wonder…" I said, trailing off to my thoughts.

"What do you wonder?" Skipper asked me. "Just if the baby will be an Otter, a Penguin, or a human here. After all, I'm just in a Penguin's body here. So technically it's three species for us," I answered.

"Well, what species…" Marlene asked me, before trailing off for Anna and Sam. "Well we were in my world, so humans," I answered. "Hi. We're lost again," Sam said, speaking of himself and Anna.

The three of us who knew laughed. "Well, that's good, as that's another thing that'll scar you," Skipper said. "How many things related to having a baby are there that will scar us?" Anna asked. "Quite a few. You'd have nightmares for a long time if we told you," Marlene said to her and Sam.

They both wiped their foreheads. "Well, good. I don't want nightmares," Sam said. "Good. So to get back to your thought Matthew, it's unknown what the baby could be here, but depending on when that worked, the ride back here could affect the result," Skipper said, also classifying that information from Anna and Sam.

"If it's only one baby though, that'll be a really big baby, based off the size of Emily's belly," I said. The instinct of knowing Emily was up again got awakened in my head. The sun was setting and I thought as long as Emily was awake, she should enjoy it. So I summoned a chair on the platform and she appeared in it, a moment later, wrapped in the blanket.

"Oh, I'm outside now. What a gorgeous sunset," Emily said happily, looking at it. "That's why I brought you up here," I said to her happily. She smiled. "You really do have some kind of sixth sense for me being awake," she said. "I'm glad I do. Otherwise you wouldn't be able to see the sunset," I said to her, kissing her.

"Oh, it's that time again. Can you summon the…" Emily started to say before I summoned the computer next to her. "Thanks honey," she said. "Sis, you're absolutely crazy with that bi-weekly blog for the fans," Marlene said to her. Emily laughed. "I know. But it's fun to see them go nuts over my pregnancy," Emily said happily.

"Even I still think you're nutty with that idea," I said to her playfully. She smiled. 'You wish you could do this," she said, typing while also pointing at her belly. You wish I wish I could do that," I said to her, kissing her.

She truly had gone nuts with this idea. It wasn't just typing, she also kept adding a picture of herself every week. But as she said, it was driving everyone nuts. And it was nice for my family to get updates through that as well. Of course, they always learned more through our weekly chats than the fans did through the blog.

After she was done, I put the computer back down below. And all of us as well. The guys eventually came back, as Skipper had sent them on a mission for some upgrades to the car. We all went to sleep after a little bit, with Emily first. She was so beautiful either when she was sleeping or awake. And then I went to sleep as well, wondering about our child.

And that's a wrap on this first chapter. Yay, a baby! Please rate and review this chapter. I've got a few notes today.

* Referencing _Pengotter Pregnancy_.

** Referencing "I Was A Penguin Zombie" from the show. Obviously, it was way less as Emily did not go loopy like Skipper did.

*** Referencing the end of Book 5.

**** I took the same careful approach with those names as I did for Annabelle, Samuel, and Emily.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Truly Evil Plan Foiled

Welcome to the 2nd chapter. Let's throw a wrench into this for a bit, shall we?

**CHAPTER 2 – A Truly Evil Plan Foiled**

We all woke up, but for some reason the alarm wasn't plugged in. The clock said it was 8:30. "Hey, who unplugged the alarm?" I whispered to the group, in case Emily was still sleeping. They all whispered back to me that it wasn't them. I poked my head below to Emily's bunk and saw her brown fur wrapped up in the blanket.

I would have asked her if she could think of how it got unplugged, but I didn't want to disturb her sleeping. We all quietly filed up for our training and as usual, did well. "I wonder how our child will do at this," I said speaking of Emily and myself. "Both of you did well when we taught you, so it should do great as well," Marlene said to me.

I still wasn't getting any sign that Emily was awake, so I then resumed the conversation. "I sure hope so. After all, those enemies are still out there. It's been nearly a year since the last revenge from Blowhole," I said. Anna, Sam, and I all shivered with that memory. *

"Thank goodness that can't happen again. I'm still never flying in a plane," Sam said. "Me either. Only in the suits," Anna said. "That Blowhole, from what you showed us, was absolutely insane. Thank goodness ours faded when you fixed the timeline," Marlene said.

I still wasn't detecting if Emily was awake. The zoo was closed for today for some maintenance on the bell. We would have fixed it ourselves, but since Alice had called Gus, we knew to just let him get the job done. **

"I'm really glad for that. And the fact that he's still Mind Jacked. We did check recently and he still was doing his Flippy act at Seaville," I said. We all smiled, knowing there wouldn't be any trouble as long as he stayed that way.

But then something else started to nag at me, and it was another instinct. But it wasn't one of knowing Emily was up. "You look deep in thought and stressed. Are you alright Matthew?" Private asked me. "I'm not sure. Something's nagging at me, though. I just can't figure out what," I said.

(P to Emily) I woke up, feeling cold. Figuring the blanket probably had fallen off; I tried reaching down to the floor to get it back on. But then I realized I wasn't in my bunk. I also realized I was stuck to a wall and it wasn't at home! Even with devoting nearly all my energy to the baby, I tried with all my might to break free.

But I didn't and soon nearly ran out of any extra energy. I took a minute to recuperate. I got some energy back, but not all of it. I tried to figure out where I was, but the only light seemed to be coming from above and was shining on me. It was bright, so I squinted and turned my head.

I then tried to see anything in front of me, but couldn't. I sighed, wondering where I was and how I ended up in this predicament. I expected to be summoned up to the platform any second, but after a few minutes, nothing happened. I sighed again, wondering if Matthew's sixth sense had stopped working in the night.

"Come on Emily. Just think this through," I thought to myself. Looking down at my belly, it was slightly bigger than the day before. That made me feel better, knowing nothing had happened to the baby. "Let's see. I haven't been summoned to the platform on top. I'm stuck to this weird wall. I also have no idea how I ended up here. Where could I be?" I wondered to myself.

Suddenly, lots of lights turned on and I closed my eyes so they wouldn't blind me. "Ah, you're finally awake," a voice said. It had an evil-sounding tone, but I didn't recognize it. The lights dimmed and I could see again. I opened my eyes, but immediately shut them. I now knew whom the voice belonged to. It was a dolphin.

Thinking back to my training, I knew it was Blowhole. I absolutely did not want to be here! I had been Otternapped in the middle of the night! "I guess you haven't been trained," Blowhole said to me. I opened my eyes and stared angrily at him. "Yeah, keep on thinking that all you want," I retorted to him.

"You really think I've been out of it for that long?" Blowhole asked me. I gulped nervously, thinking he had been spying on us for a while. "How long exactly?" I asked him, making sure to get all the information out of him that I could. "As of today, it's been two months," he said proudly.

"What do you want with me?" I asked him, angrily. "My, you women and your mood swings," he said, not very surprised. I gulped nervously again. "Oh, crud. Does he know?" I thought to myself. "What do you want with me?" I asked, trying to keep up my angered voice.

"With you? Nothing. I want what you have. I could use a new recruit," he said evilly. That frightened me. He wanted the baby! My belly started shaking, with the baby probably reacting to my thoughts and being afraid. "You'll never have my baby!" I shouted at him, extremely angered.

"We shall see. And, actually, you could be a good recruit, too. I'll just have to brainwash you first," Blowhole said to me. "No! I don't want to get brainwashed or lose the baby to him!" I thought to myself, panicked. Blowhole turned away from me and some lobsters brought in some equipment, but I couldn't tell what it was. I did see a video camera though, like the ones we had used.

I quickly tried to come up with a plan. I knew if I said anything to Matthew when Blowhole told everyone at home his absolutely evil plan, that Blowhole would learn his secret. I just hoped that Blowhole didn't know. My belly was still shaking, with the baby probably still afraid.

I was afraid as well. I had no idea where I was. I knew I could be found by the GPS chip I had, but didn't know what security Blowhole would have for me. I then thought of a plan to tell Matthew to call me back, as long as I was still in our home world. That was my one chance.

(P to myself) "What do you think it is?" Skipper asked me. "I don't know. It's… something. I sense…" I said, before deeply concentrating. "Fear. I sense fear," I answered after a minute. I concentrated deeply again, desperate for more information. I knew it was an instinct, but I wasn't afraid of anything at the moment. But the other instinct of Emily being awake hit me while I was concentrating.

I immediately dropped below and removed Emily's blanket from her bunk. She wasn't there! It was a fake Emily! Everyone dropped below and saw Emily was missing. Just as I was about to bring up the GPS Locator, the TV turned on. "Missed me anyone?" Blowhole said to us.

"Not in the slightest," I said, angered. I knew he had Emily as soon as he came on the screen. I didn't call her back, though, first wanting to see if she and the baby were all right. "What did you do with my sister?" Marlene asked Blowhole, also angered. Her claws popped out of her paws, but she didn't go feral.

Blowhole moved over and we saw Emily stuck to a wall. She looked panicked. And her belly was shaking, as if the baby were afraid. "She's right here," Blowhole said. Emily suddenly released her claws and tried with all her might to at least scratch Blowhole, but he was inches out of range.

"Why did you kidnap her?" I asked Blowhole angrily. "You really think I'd give you that information? I've learned to stop telling you that. Nothing you do will make me reveal that information," Blowhole said with an evil laugh.

Emily looked even more panicked. She started mouthing, "Call me back." Before she could even finish that, I called her back and made a huge brick fall on Blowhole's head, knocking him out. I also killed the connection. Suddenly I was knocked down by Emily herself. She cried into me, happy that she was safe again, but also because she probably had learned something about Blowhole's plan for her.

"Shh. You and the baby are safe now. It's alright, I'm here," I said, trying to comfort her. She looked up at me in tears, so afraid of what nearly had happened. Everyone continued to try and help her calm down for the next half hour before she finally stopped.

"Thank you for that. I really needed that after what we nearly went through," Emily said, speaking of herself and the baby. She was still clinging onto me, not wanting to let go. Thankfully she wasn't using her claws, so it didn't hurt. "I'm just glad you're safe," I said to her, so happy she and the baby were safe.

"I found out Blowhole's plan before he started to gloat that he got me," she said sadly. I continued to comfort her. We both felt kicks every few minutes, meaning the baby was probably happy that it and their mother were safe again. "What did he have planned?" I asked her, while still comforting her. I didn't want to see her cry again.

"He was going to brainwash me as a recruit of his! But that's not the worst part," Emily said, before sobbing into me again. We spent another 15 minutes comforting her again. She then took a few deep breaths, trying to relax after her ordeal.

"He… he wanted… the… the… baby," Emily said sadly, sobbing again. We were all shocked that Blowhole would do such a thing. He wanted a new recruit, but not just any. He literally wanted to brainwash our child and Emily against us. Emily might be able to break free, but if Blowhole had started brainwashing the baby right after they were born, there was nearly no hope there.

We all comforted Emily again. "Shh. It's alright honey. He won't ever get his hands on the baby as long as we're around," I said to her. She stopped sobbing again after a few short minutes and looked into my eyes again. She was still terrified. I looked right back at her, showing her in my eyes that I would protect our child before and after it was born.

To try and finally stop her sobbing, I kissed her full on. She gladly accepted that, kissing me right back. After we pulled apart, though, she still clung onto me for dear life. But her eyes were happy again, knowing she and the baby would be safe. "I love you honey. Nothing will ever change that," I said to her, giving her another kiss.

"I love you too. I'm so glad we were still here for you to call me back," she said to me. "Me, too. But we would have used your chip in case you weren't here," I said to her. "I'm so glad I got that," Emily said. She still didn't want to let go, knowing if she stayed close to me that she wouldn't be taken away again.

"Me too honey. I'm just glad it didn't come to that," I said to her. "Me, too. The baby was afraid of him. Somehow it was maybe reacting to my thoughts," Emily said. "I saw your belly shaking. I also thought the same thing," I said to her. Suddenly we felt two kicks again.

"Yes, my little baby. We're safe now with Daddy," Emily said to her belly. As if in response, we felt more kicks. Emily looked at me, so happy that I had saved her and our child. "If the baby is reacting to everything, that hopefully means we have a really smart kid coming," I said to Emily. She finally laughed.

"Hopefully you're right. Don't you, my baby?" she asked her belly. Once again, more kicks ensued. "Yep, smart baby on the way," I said to her after the kicks stopped. "Well, it does have smart parents," Emily said. I kissed her once again, knowing it was true.

That's where I'll end this chapter. Wow, that's a truly sinister plan. Thank goodness we could stop it. Please rate and review the chapter. I've got just two notes today.

* Referencing Book 4 here.

** Referencing how much Gus wanted to fix the Penguin's habitat in "Work Order".


	3. Chapter 3 - Three Days Later

Welcome to the third chapter of Book 7. Thank you to everyone who is still reading these stories when I publish them. Let's get on to today's chapter, shall we?

**CHAPTER 3 – Three Days Later**

(P to me) It had been a few days since Blowhole had kidnapped Emily and the baby. She was still terrified. She never wanted me to leave her side, so I didn't. I made it so that Alice wouldn't get suspicious of where I was either. We also had been locking down the HQ at night, to prevent that from happening again.

We didn't tell anyone in my world what happened, in order not to frighten them. It helped Emily relax, we thought, knowing that my family didn't know we almost lost her and the baby to Blowhole. She always wanted to make sure the baby was ok, whenever she was awake. And I did, too, to make sure Blowhole hadn't done anything to the baby while Emily had been kidnapped. Thankfully, that didn't seem to be the case.

"I'm so glad the baby is fine," Emily said to me. It was just in the HQ, at the moment. Everyone else was performing above, since the zoo was open. "Me, too. I don't want to know what would have happened if I hadn't been able to call you back. He might have hurt you and the baby," I said to her.

She kissed me full on. "I'm so glad he doesn't know your ability to change things. If he had known, he might have taken me to your world," Emily said to me. "Did you like the brick?" I asked her. She smiled. "Yes, I did. You didn't kill him, but hopefully you caused some amnesia to make him forget his plan. I just wish I knew where he had taken me so that we could Mind Jack him again," Emily said.

"Me too. And I would have given you that honor, after putting him in a cage," I said to her. She smiled again. "I would have loved to do that," Emily said. The baby kicked. "The baby would have loved that too, it seems," I said to her. She kissed me. "I hope our baby comes soon. I don't want Blowhole to try that again. I wouldn't be able to do anything, since I can barely move without your help," Emily said.

The baby kicked yet again. "Yes, you, our little troublemaker, make me unable to defend us," Emily said to her belly. We both laughed. "I sure hope the baby will do well in our training for it," I said to Emily.

"Well, everyone says we did good, so we should be able to train them," Emily said to me. "I think the explanation of my world will be really shocking to them. I mean, your parents are from two different worlds and are two different species, if that isn't enough," I said to her.

"And one world was only seen on TV in the other until nearly three years ago," Emily said smiling. I smiled back at her. "Yes. I love that Transporter. * I never would have found my true love," I said, kissing her. "And I never would have found my family again. That one invention made all our lives better," Emily said to me.

The baby kicked yet again. "And, yes, you wouldn't be coming either," Emily said happily to her belly. I got lost, staring at my beautiful wife. We both had gotten so lucky. We really did owe it all to Kowalski's mistake with the Transporter.

Emily noticed me staring at her. "I'm still beautiful, even though I'm massively pregnant, right?" Emily checked with me, knowingly. "Don't you know the answer to that question?" I asked her, smirking.

Emily smiled. "Yes, but I want to hear it from you," she said to me. "Honey, you're beautiful no matter what state you're in or what species you are," I said, kissing her. She immediately kissed me back.

(P to Blowhole) "Ugh, what happened?" I thought to myself. I was waking up, not remembering what caused me to black out. "Oh, good. He's not dead," I heard one of my lobsters say. "Of course I'm not dead," I said, angered at the lobster that said that. "Doc, you've been unconscious for three days," Red One said to me.

"Three days? How was I out of it for three days?" I asked him. "This brick came out of nowhere and hit you on the head," Red One said, holding a brick. "Is it a normal brick or is it one of Kowalski's inventions?" I asked him. "We've thoroughly checked it out, and it's just an ordinary brick," he said.

"I can't remember anything from the last week. You really have no idea where it came from?" I asked. "No. It just formed out of nowhere above you, while you were gloating to the Penguins and Otters," Red One said. I still didn't remember. That must have been one hard hit.

"Did I succeed in my plan, whatever it was?" I asked him. "No Doc. Before you could execute it, the brick hit you," Red One said. "What brilliant plan of mine got foiled?" I asked, angry that I had been stopped yet again. "You had kidnapped one of the Otters, and were going to use them and their baby against everyone else. It was a brilliant plan," Red One said.

"Good. I'm guessing I got Emily, then. How did she get away?" I asked, still angry. "Right at the moment the brick hit you, she vanished. We haven't seen her. She literally vanished from the wall. We don't know how that happened either," Red One said. "Bring me the video records. I need to see this for myself," I ordered my lobsters.

They quickly scurried off as I got back on my Segway. I rode over to the monitors to see my plan and what I had said to my captive before they had escaped and the brick hit me.

(Flashback 3rd-person POV) "Lobsters, go get Emily. She's the large, pregnant Otter," Blowhole said, showing off his slides. "Doc, how are we supposed to get in there without tripping an alarm or waking them up?" a lobster asked Blowhole. "Use a knockout bomb. And unplug their alarm for good measure," Blowhole said.

"Doc, can you go over your plan again? We want to make sure we're hearing you correctly," another lobster said. Blowhole face-flippered himself. "Oy. Fine. For the last few months since I've been back, we've been spying on those annoying Penguins and Otters," Blowhole said, using his slide.

"Apparently in my absence for over two years, none of you did anything to get me back. ** I should have you all placed into the big pot of water for that. *** "And you let them get two new recruits. And not just any recruits, but the son and daughter of my archrivals," Blowhole said, going through a slide of Skipper and Marlene and then to Samuel and Annabelle.

"That cannot happen again. Those two, however they were created, have the same capacity to defeat me as their parents. However, you let them get yet another recruit. The sister of Marlene, Emily," Blowhole said, going to a slide of Emily.

"Apparently, Marlene isn't the only one to pick a strange mate. Matthew, who helped Marlene defeat me last time, is having a child with Emily," Blowhole said, going to a slide of Matthew as a Penguin. He then moved onto a slide of Matthew and Emily lost in each other's eyes, with Matthew's flipper on Emily's belly.

"I don't know how good Emily is, but Matthew might pass down his ability to defeat us. That can't stand. That's where my plan comes in. When we capture Emily and she has the baby, we can use it against them. If we can train it early enough, we'll finally have our revenge. And through the child of an arch foe, no less," Blowhole gloated.

"For some reason, Emily has been pregnant a lot longer than Otters usually are, but that works out to our advantage. She spends most of the day sleeping, unable to move without any help," Blowhole said, going to a slide of Emily sleeping in her bunk.

"That works to our advantage. Even though she's most likely trained, she can't fight back. She's absolutely helpless without the rest," Blowhole gloated. "But Doc, what about after the baby is born? Wouldn't she be able to move again, especially since we would need her for the first few months of the baby's life?" a lobster asked Blowhole.

"That's the problem with mammals, they need their mothers. That's why we'll also brainwash Emily while she's in our possession. She'll have the baby and raise it with our help. Neither she nor the baby will have any memory of anyone else. A mother and her child, turning on their own family and friends is the ultimate tool in our revenge," Blowhole said, moving his slide to a well-drawn diagram of Emily and a human baby attacking everyone else. ****

"After that, we'll take our revenge on the other world. Those humans there made me lose every single time. Since they most likely have been in contact with our enemies, we'll use Emily and her child on them as well," Blowhole said. On the slide was another diagram of Emily and the baby attacking the cast of the Penguins Of Madagascar.

"That's an excellent plan Doc," one of the lobsters said. "Yes, Doc, it really is," another one said. "Good. Now go nab Emily. Our plan can't possibly fail," Blowhole ordered his lobsters, before doing his signature cackle.

(P back to Blowhole, present day) I watched that and how I had interacted with Emily before the brick hit me in the head. Looking at it, the brick did randomly appear out of nowhere above me. I looked back at other records of spying on everyone and it seemed Matthew had been getting items for Emily without having to go anywhere.

I wondered how he did that. It was probably an invention of Kowalski's that only made it onto Matthew before it failed before helping everyone else. I looked and saw that he could even move people and animals to different places, meaning he had hit me with the brick. I made a note of asking him how to do that before I made his wife tear him to pieces after I brainwashed her.

"What kind of security has been put in place at their HQ?" I asked Red One. "Matthew is no longer going outside at all. He has been protecting Emily since she vanished back to them. They also keep locking down their HQ at night, preventing us from getting in using any entrances," he reported.

"Why haven't you attacked them during the day when they're split between the habitats? We've done that before," I said to him. ***** "Doc, the zoo was closed when we tried to kidnap Marlene from Skipper. There weren't any humans around," Red One said.

"Well, just go just after the zoo closes then. Right as the last humans are exiting and everyone is still acting cute and cuddly, knockout bomb them all. And use that brick on Matthew, as a revenge for him doing that to me," I ordered Red One. Many of my lobsters grabbed knockout bombs and the brick and started heading out.

I knew that I would have to get Emily out of Matthew's range. But since he seemed to be able to get anything from anywhere, I knew my only option was the other world. So after they left, I got my stealth-flying pod I had invented and programmed the Portablizer and cage maker and followed them.

That's the end of the chapter. Oh, major crud biscuits. That's an absolutely terrible plan! Rate and review the chapter. I've got a few notes today.

* Referencing all the way back to Book 1.

** Remember, at the end of Book 4, Blowhole faded. He doesn't remember trying to stop Marlene and I from stopping him.

*** Referencing "The Return Of The Revenge Of Dr. Blowhole" where Blowhole threatened one of his lobsters with the pot of the water in the back.

**** Blowhole is probably thinking that since Emily's way more pregnant than Otters usually are that she's pregnant with a human baby. That, and the fact that in our world, I'm a human.

***** Referencing the very beginning of Book 2 where Blowhole kidnapped Marlene right in the middle of the wedding.


	4. Chapter 4 - Captured Again

It's time for the fourth chapter. Oh, major crud biscuits. This'll be nuts.

**CHAPTER 4 – Captured Again**

(P to Marlene as the zoo is about to close) "That was a great day Mom," Annabelle said happily to me. "We did get a lot of popcorn sweetie. I think you really helped with that," I said to her, patting her head. She giggled. "I hope I did. I hope Aunt Emily and Uncle Matthew have a baby that looks like an Otter, like me, that they'll help us get popcorn too," Annabelle said to me.

"You really want them to have an Ottan that looks like an Otter, don't you? I can't say I blame you sweetie, I hope that's the case as well," I said. Annabelle laughed. "I knew you were probably thinking that Mom. I just never expected to hear you say that," she said.

I patted her head again. "You really did inherit your father's perception. Not as strong as his gut, but you did inherit something," I said to her happily. "Pengotters are still way cooler than Ottans," Annabelle said. "I imagine you two and your cousin will try to compete to see if that's the case," I said to her. Annabelle laughed again.

"We probably will Mom, as soon as our cousin is capable," she said. Now I laughed. "Those competitions will be fun to watch in a few months or so, after whenever your cousin is born," I said to her. Annabelle smiled again and hugged me. I hugged her back.

As we returned to waving at the last few visitors, my ears picked up a clicking sound. I knew instantly it was lobsters. But we couldn't get into a fighting stance, as that might attract attention.

"Do you hear that sweetie?" I asked Annabelle, whispering. "Yes, Mom. It sounds like lobsters. What can we do? If we get into our stances, that will be suspicious to Alice," Annabelle whispered to me.

The clicking noise stopped. "I don't know. I haven't been in this situation before. Even on the wedding day, there weren't any lobsters. And I don't remember what happened to you last year," I whispered. "Are we stuck?" Annabelle asked me, still whispering. "I think we are. We just need to hold out for a few minutes and remain on our guards," I whispered to her.

We both looked over to everyone on the top of the platform. They were all still waving like we were, but they also seemed to have picked up the noise of the lobsters. We all looked around, trying to spot any hidden somewhere, but couldn't see any.

Looking closer, Matthew wasn't above like everyone else. He was still on guard for Emily. I hoped that he heard the clicking as well. He didn't have a sixth sense for us, only Emily. He was her last line of defense, if it came to that.

While I turned my head, I saw Alice close up the zoo. We all immediately started to get into fighting stances, but right as we landed from our jumping into our stances, a knockout bomb hit Annabelle and I. We tried with all our mights to stay awake, but they kept coming, finally making us black out.

(P to Skipper, a bit earlier) "That was fun Dad," Samuel said to me. I smiled at him. "I'm glad you enjoyed it son. You really pulled off that corkscrew well, helping us get a lot of fish," I said to him. He looked proud. "Thanks Dad. That was really good fish," Samuel said happily.

"I agree with you. Alice needs to sell fish like that more often," I said to him. "I wonder if my new cousin will have the appearance of a Penguin, like me. Hopefully they would help us get more fish, too," Samuel said. "You really want your cousin to be a Penguin, don't you?" I asked him. Samuel chuckled. "Yes, Dad. And I think you want another Penguin to act cute and cuddly as well," he said.

"You did pick up some of my perception. Not my entire gut, but both you and your sister seem to be able to do that. And you're right. It would be good to have another Penguin to act cute and cuddly with us," I said. Samuel laughed. "I knew you might be thinking that, but I never thought you would admit to it," he said.

"That's one thing I'll declassify to you today," I said. I gave him a hug and he hugged back. We resumed waving to the visitors when I picked up the sound of lobsters clicking their claws. "Do you hear that too, Dad?" Samuel whispered to me. "I did. Do you?" I asked Private, Kowalski, and Rico. "Yes, Skipper, we do," Kowalski whispered. "What do we do Dad? If we get into our fighting stances, our cover will be blown," Samuel whispered.

"I know. This is a new situation, even for me. Even when your mother was kidnapped, there weren't any lobsters. The only one who showed up was Blowhole himself," I whispered to him. We all looked over at Marlene and Annabelle and even though they were also waving to the leaving guests, looked like they had heard some clicking as well in their habitat.

"Kowalski, tell me you have options," I whispered to him. "I'm trying to think of some now Skipper. I think we have to wait until the second after Alice closes the gates," he answered. "Get ready to defend Matthew and Emily," I ordered everyone, still whispering. They all nodded, as we still tried to keep up the ruse that we hadn't heard the lobsters. The hatch was currently closed, but not locked.

We all heard and then saw Alice close the gates from outside. We immediately got into our fighting stances. But as soon as we had done so, we were hit with knockout bombs. We all tried to stay awake. Everyone had fallen except me. I tried to crawl over to the hatch, but another round of knockout bombs hit me and I finished blacking out.

(P to Emily, also earlier) "I love that you can make it so that Alice doesn't question where we are," I said to Matthew, smiling. "I love that too honey. I can do anything here. I love that power," he said. I laughed. "With great power comes great responsibility," I said to him. He chuckled. "I'm guessing you were awake when we watched the original Superman a few months ago," Matthew said. *

"Oh, I was. I love using that line. Those writers sure were creative," I said to Matthew. "Yes, they certainly were. But they have nowhere near the ability I have," Matthew said to me. "Oh, I know honey. And that's another reason why I love you," I said to him. We kissed.

"Can I rub your belly?" Matthew asked me. I smiled. "Of course. It's your baby as well," I said happily to him. We kissed again. We stared lovingly into each other's eyes whilst he rubbed my belly. We were so happy we were finally going to have a child of our very own. Suddenly, the baby kicked, causing us to kiss yet again.

"I wonder if the baby does know you're here when you do that," I said to Matthew. "If it knew to be afraid of Blowhole, I'm certain it does. But do you want to test that?" Matthew asked me.

"Touch my belly all you want," I said to him with a smirk-smile combination. He placed a flipper on my belly and we felt another kick. He lifted it up and placed it on my belly again. The baby kicked again. We kept doing that for five minutes and every time he put his flipper on my belly, we felt a kick.

"You are one smart baby," I said to my belly. Mathew suddenly kissed me, and I totally accepted that. After we pulled apart, he began tickling me! "Ha, ha, ha, honey, stop, ha, ha, ha!" I exclaimed, bursting into laughter. "Oh, I know exactly where you're ticklish honey," he said, continuing to tickle me.

We continued doing that for a minute or two, before he stopped. "That was fun!" I exclaimed happily, before kissing him. "I'm glad you enjoyed that," Matthew said after we pulled apart.

Once again, Matthew had placed his flipper on my belly and the baby kicked again. "I've got another idea honey. Do you think the baby will know it's you if you're another species?" I asked him.

Without even asking if we wanted to test that, Matthew turned himself into an Otter and put his paw on my belly. Happily, the baby did kick! Matthew then turned himself into being human and the baby even recognized that!

"It knows you, no matter what species you are!" I exclaimed happily to Matthew after he returned to being a Penguin. "I'm glad for that. That means the baby is really smart," Matthew said, kissing me.

We stared at each other, happily sharing this moment. "I absolutely love you Emily," Matthew said to me. "And I absolutely love you Matthew," I said to him. We kissed, with probably one of the biggest ones since we had found out I was pregnant.

Suddenly, we heard something from up above. "What do you think that was honey?" I asked Matthew. "I don't know. But it sounded like an explosion. But that can't be right, as the zoo is still closing," he said. He walked over to the periscope and looked through it. As soon as he saw what was above, he jumped over to me in a fighting stance.

"What is it?" I asked, afraid. "That was a knockout bomb. Everyone's out for the count. Even Marlene and Anna are out," he told me. My belly started shaking again. "Blowhole's come back for me!" I exclaimed, afraid. "He will not get to you. I'll hold him off long enough until everyone else is back up," Matthew said determined to protect the baby and me.

My belly was still shaking. "Baby, it's alright. Your father will defend us. I know he will," I said to my belly, trying to calm the baby. "He has to," I thought to myself. Suddenly, a dozen lobsters came down the hatch and Matthew immediately started to take them out. After a minute, he did. My belly stopped shaking and I wasn't afraid anymore either.

"I told you he wouldn't get you," Matthew said to me. "Thank you so much," I said to him. But as he walked over for a kiss I was going to give him, a brick hit him in the head from the hatch. "Matthew!" I exclaimed, getting enough energy to get over to him. I quickly checked and thankfully, he was still alive and not bleeding. But he had a big bump on his head and was unconscious.

I got scared. I thought he had beaten all the lobsters. I lost my last line of defense. My belly began shaking nervously again. I hoped everyone else would come wake up and save us, but that didn't happen! Instead, more lobsters came down the hatch! I knew they immediately were trying to get to me. I knew I couldn't do much in my state, but I also knew I couldn't just do nothing.

I let my claws pop out and began claw-punching at any lobsters that came near me. My reflexes were a lot slower, since lots of my energy was going to the baby, so I never hit any of them! Suddenly, a light blue beam from above hit me and I floated up towards the hatch.

I desperately tried to grab at the rungs of the ladder, knowing if I left the HQ, the baby and I were doomed. Each time I managed to grab one, but the force of the beam eventually forced me out. I slipped off the last rung and saw the evening sky. "No!" I shouted, panicked. "Yes," Blowhole said evily to me as I came up.

Suddenly, the beam changed from light blue to red and I was in a cage that was attached to his floating pod. "Please! Let me go!" I pleaded with him. "Never," Blowhole said to me, pressing a button on a Segway in the pod. Suddenly in the sky, a Portal appeared!

I got even more scared, knowing if I went through that, Matthew wouldn't be able to call me back. I tried thrashing at the lock with my claws, but it wasn't working. "You think that's going to work? That lock is claw-proof, thanks to your sister," Blowhole said to me evily. I didn't care as I continued to thrash at the lock, as I desperately didn't want to be captured.

Suddenly, Blowhole and his pod began to rise up and I was pulled in my cage. My worst fear had been realized. We were going to Matthew's world. I was so afraid! My belly was absolutely shaking like mad! All I could do was hug my belly with the baby and hope we would be found before it was too late.

How dare you. How absolutely dare you. You really have no sense of decency, do you? Please rate and review this chapter. I've got only one note.

* I'm talking about the original Superman movie from the 1970's, not Man Of Steel from last year.


	5. Chapter 5 - Reawakening

It's time for chapter 5. No intro today, let's just get started.

**CHAPTER 5 – Reawakening**

(P to Marlene) Suddenly, I woke up and the sky was dark with stars. Annabelle also woke up next to me. Across at home, everyone else was still out. They probably had more knockout bombs thrown at them than we had gotten thrown at us. Annabelle looked at me, frightened that everyone, even Matthew, had possibly failed to stop Blowhole from taking Emily.

I helped her stand back up. "Mom, that was the worst ambush ever," Annabelle said to me. angered. "I know. That was totally unfair," I agreed. We immediately vaulted over at breakneck speed to the pool at the HQ. We first made sure everyone was all right. They were perfectly fine, except for being unconscious.

Annabelle and I both made a note to bring back smelling salts for them. We both dropped down below. Annabelle screamed at what we saw in front of us. I hugged her tight and tried to relax her. But I was also scared. Matthew had a huge bump on his head and a brick was lying next to him! It was the same one Matthew had hit Blowhole with three days ago!

I walked over to Matthew, while also holding onto Annabelle, hoping he wasn't dead. I breathed a big sigh of relief, hearing him breathing. He had thankfully survived the extreme head trauma. "Annabelle, Matthew's only unconscious. But we need to help him," I said to her.

Annabelle let go of me and we, extremely carefully, carried Matthew into Kowalski's lab and put him on the examining table. We used the X-ray machine all over him and saw no broken bones, thankfully. Even in his head, his brain wasn't damaged either. We put an ice pack on his head after wrapping it in bandages.

"Please wake up, Uncle Matthew," Annabelle pleaded with him. I heard the pain in her voice and it was extreme. She loved being his little niece through Emily. She had saved the world with him and Samuel. Heck, he was also partly responsible for both of them existing at all!

I got multiple sets of smelling salts out of the cabinets and handed them to Annabelle. "Annabelle, we need everyone's help. Please crack these under everyone's noses," I instructed her. As soon as I handed them to her, she immediately went up to wake everyone.

I sat down in a chair, stressed. I didn't know what to do. The best way we had to get Emily back easily was unconscious and hurt. "Please Matthew. Wake up. We need you. Emily needs you. Your child needs you," I said to him. Suddenly everyone came down and Samuel also screamed and turned into Skipper.

"Marlene. He's not, you know…" Skipper said to me worriedly. "Thankfully, he's not. We got extremely lucky. But that brick you saw out there was lying next to him when we found him. He has a nasty, nasty bump," I said, indicating to the bandages on Matthew's head.

"He also thankfully has no broken bones or any damage to his brain. But I don't know if smelling salts could wake him up," I said sadly. "Blowhole was out for three days. I don't think we can let Blowhole have Emily for even another minute. Kowalski, options," Skipper said to him.

Kowalski, faster than I had ever seen him, grabbed his clipboard and began writing down options. After only a minute, Kowalski finally had some. "We should at least try with the smelling salts. But we should use at least five at once," Kowalski said. I immediately grabbed ten smelling salts and cracked them all under Matthew's nose.

I saw his beak move the smallest amount, meaning he was reacting to it, but that stopped. "Now what Kowalski?" I asked him. "We need to speed up the healing process. I'll need to invent a new invention. I'll need 10 minutes," Kowalski said, showing us a blueprint he had made.

"Please do it Kowalski. We need to get Emily back. Who knows what torment she and the baby are going through," I said. We all shivered with the thought. Kowalski, right away, started telling us what parts to get from other inventions and from things scattered around the zoo.

Like lightning, we all constructed the new machine in less than 10 minutes. "This had better work Kowalski," Skipper said. We turned on the machine and the amount of time it took for Matthew's head to be fixed kept going up. His bump was getting smaller as the needle indicating how long it would have normally taken climbed.

After 5 minutes, it was at a day. Matthew still wasn't up. After 15 minutes, it was at three days! Finally, after half an hour and the needle saying it would have taken a week for Matthew's bump to go away and for him to wake up, he finally did.

(P back to me) "Wow, what hit me, a meteor?" I said aloud, rubbing my head. I had a huge headache. "You're finally awake!" Anna and Sam exclaimed, hugging me. As they were doing so, I immediately turned my ability to call Emily back, remembering she had been taken. It wasn't working! "Darn it, it's not working!" I exclaimed, angry with myself.

"How long was I out?" I asked everyone. "In real time, a week, but thanks to this new invention, you were only out for a few hours, just as we were," Kowalski answered. "A week?! Without your invention, I would have been unconscious for a week?!" I asked him. "Yes. We were the ones that found you," Marlene said, speaking of herself and Anna.

"What really hit me?" I asked the group. "This brick," Skipper said, holding it up "Is… is that the same one I used on Blowhole the other day?" I asked him. "We think so," Skipper said. I punched the table I was sitting on in utter frustration.

"I absolutely hate that dolphin. I hated him before, but this is a totally new low," I said angrily. We didn't know what to do, so I summoned the security footage and the TV into the lab.

What we saw astounded us. The lobsters had been hiding outside the habitats right as the zoo was closing, making us unable to do anything. And as soon as Alice closed the gates, knockout bombs were thrown at everyone. I saw the dozen lobsters drop down below, but they didn't come out. They must have been the ones I had beaten.

But then I saw a brick tossed into the HQ, the one that had hit me in the head. My heart sank at the moment more lobsters went down, probably for Emily and their fallen comrades. But I became angered when Blowhole came down in his flying pod and shot a light blue beam into the habitat.

"No!" we all heard Emily scream as she was brought up. "Yes," Blowhole said to her evilly. He then shot a cage at her, like he had tried to do with Marlene and I! "Please! Let me go!" Emily pleaded with Blowhole. "Never," he said evily. Emily tried to thrash at the lock and it didn't work.

But my heart sank even more when I saw Blowhole push a button on his new Segway. He had activated a Portal, heading to my world. Since he did that, I couldn't call Emily back. She was stuck. We needed to rescue her. The last thing we saw was Emily's belly shaking like mad and her hugging it.

"I… I failed to protect my wife and child," I said sadly. "It's alright Matthew, we should at least be able to find her with the GPS chip," Marlene said to me. I sighed. "I know. But I still failed. I'm supposed to protect them," I said.

"Let's just help you get them back. But Blowhole shouldn't be hard to find in your world," Skipper said. "No, he shouldn't be hard to find," I agreed. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at the news. Strangely, there was nothing about Blowhole or Emily.

"Wait, this makes no sense. He was everywhere last time," I said, shaking my head. "Hopefully we'll find that answer out Uncle Matthew," Anna said to me. I activated the Universal Walkie Talkie after sending the new invention down to level 13. "I sure hope so," I said to her. After they all grabbed their suits, we jumped through the Portal, hoping we weren't too late.

That's the end of this chapter. You are loathsome, Blowhole. Please rate and review this chapter. No notes today, but all of you are awesome for reading these stories still.


	6. Chapter 6 - Curiosities Come In Twos

Welcome to the 6th chapter. Let's go check on Emily and see what's happening to her.

**CHAPTER 6 – ****Curiosities Come In Twos**

Going through the Portal broke my heart. I lost the easiest chance I had to get home. Even though I was trying to comfort my baby inside of me, my belly was still shaking. But then I thought of something. "My husband is a human where I'm going. Will the baby change as well?" I wondered to myself.

I expected my belly to either stay the same size or literally get as big as I was without being pregnant. For some reason, my belly stayed the same size. "That answers that question," I thought to myself, while still hugging my belly. Suddenly, the Portal for Matthew's world appeared and Blowhole pressed another button on the Segway.

Nothing appeared to have happened. But when we came out, we were in San Francisco, with thousands of people below us. None of them saw us! I cried to myself, knowing if we were invisible, no one could help me. I got jolted again when my cage was pulled by Blowhole moving again out of the city.

He was heading east. I got worried, thinking he might go for Matthew's family as well. But thankfully, we passed harmlessly over his town. That was a small bit of relief, knowing my in-laws were safe. But the baby was still afraid, as my belly was shaking like mad. As I tried to comfort it, I ran out of energy and was forced to sleep.

(P back to me, hours later) I didn't waste any time from landing on my lawn, as a human, from calling my suit as we gathered around my phone. Thankfully, none of my family was around, so I wouldn't have to make them worry that Emily had been captured.

I loaded the GPS Locator and panned the whole planet looking for Emily. I got worried when her dot didn't show up for a few seconds. But, thankfully, and suddenly, it did. Emily was at our Coney Island, but since no one was reacting to Blowhole, that still worried me.

We all took off and started flying to New York. "If our situation wasn't bad enough. We've been out for hours and we still have to make a three hour journey," I said angrily. "But at least we know where Emily is," Marlene said, trying to calm me down. "Yes, but we're losing valuable time. I don't want to waste any time. I fear he'll do something to either the baby or Emily, since that was his plan," I said, worried.

(P back to Emily) I woke up probably an hour later. There was nothing to do, except be carried to wherever Blowhole was taking me, so I decided to try and get information out of him. "Why do you want my baby? Why it specifically?" I asked Blowhole. "Revenge is far sweeter if the child of your enemy defeats them for you," he answered.

I let out a sad whimper. "How are you supposed to keep my baby alive without me?" I asked him, fearing he would end me after the baby was born. "You'll be permanently brainwashed. You'll have your baby and raise it in my ways. Even after it can function on its own, both you and your child will together defeat your husband and everyone else," Blowhole said evilly.

He was going to use the baby and I as weapons! If he brainwashed me and I raised the baby wrong, there was no hope for it! It might even forget Matthew!" I thought to myself, panicked. The nervous shaking of my belly only increased with that thought. I tried to do anything to calm my baby down, including hugging my belly, rubbing it, and even kissing it. But sadly, it kept on shaking.

I felt so horrible. Nothing I could do would calm my nerves or the baby's. And I didn't know for how long I would be captured. It at least would be a few hours, since knockout bombs had been used on everyone who was above at the time. But for Matthew, I didn't know how long. Blowhole had been out for three days. Matthew could be out that long, and maybe even longer!

He might even never wake up! As soon as I thought that, I gave myself a big, hard slap to the face. "I'm so dumb for thinking that. There's no way that'll happen. He's survived Blowhole twice before. He will wake up and he'll help everyone get me back," I thought to myself.

I decided to talk to my baby, but only in my head. I began rubbing my belly again, hoping that the baby would pick up that I was trying to soothe its nerves. It actually felt strange for me to be rubbing my belly, since literally everyone else had been rubbing it for months. But the shaking finally started to go down.

"It'll be okay baby. Everything will work out for the best. Very soon, we'll be back safe in bed, away from the monster that has captured us," I thought in my head, whilst rubbing my belly. "Your father, your Aunt, Uncle, cousins, and our friends will all rescue us. And hopefully soon after, I'll have you and your father and I will train you so this can't ever happen to you," I thought to myself and hopefully the baby.

The shaking was reduced, but it was still noticeable. But even though my belly kept shaking, as in a response, I felt two kicks. That shocked me. The baby was really hearing me! I kept my expression as one of sadness, though, to throw Blowhole off-track.

I continued rubbing my belly as well. "Can you really understand me?" I thought to my baby. The kicks came in again! It was true, my baby did understand my thoughts! "Are you scared?" I thought to my baby. The shaking started again and I once again began rubbing my belly.

"Stop shaking honey. Your father's probably on his way to rescue us right now," I thought to it. One side of my belly stopped shaking, but the other side of it didn't! I soothed that side by rubbing it again.

The fact that only one side of my belly had stopped shaking for just a few seconds absolutely shocked me. Did that mean I had multiple babies inside of me? I decided to ask it, or possibly them. "Are there more than one of you in there? Can you tell me?" I asked my baby, still in my head.

I got one kick on one side, followed by two on the other side. If I was having multiple, were they signifying each other's existence? "If you are one baby, please kick once. If there's more than one of you in there, please kick me for how many of you there are," I thought.

I got no kicks. I knew I still had the baby, as my belly told me that, along with my communications. But wait. Were my hormones out of whack and making me believe I could actually communicate with the baby? I shook my head, trying to clear that from my head. My idea was obviously ridiculous.

But after a minute, I got two kicks! "There really are two of you in me?!" I thought to my baby. I once again got two kicks! I was absolutely shocked. Was that gap of a minute intentional? Did my now two children do some conversation inside of me?!

I thought of asking the ultimate question to my babies, one of gender. But I thought about that for a minute and realized that would be extremely unfair to Matthew and everyone if I found out what kind of babies we would be having. I still hoped it was both a boy and a girl though. But I made a note to ask Kowalski how this was even happening.

"What are you doing?" Blowhole suddenly asked me. "Trying to comfort my baby! It's terrified of you!" I exclaimed angrily. As if on cue, my children began to shake inside of me. They were actually helping me! I said only one baby though, in order for Blowhole not think he had gotten lucky and that he possibly had two recruits coming. Which he didn't.

"Fine. But I do have one more question for you," Blowhole said to me. I did a nervous gulp. "Why do you want to know anything?" I asked him angrily. "I've got truth serum here, you know. I could just as easily use that," he said.

I knew then that this little argument was over. "Fine. What's your question?" I asked him in a defeated tone. "What's up with you and your sister? Why did you marry and mate with a different species?" he asked me, surprisingly curious. I knew I couldn't tell him my prophecy, as that would give away last year's battle against him that Matthew, Annabelle, and Samuel went through.

"What's it to you who we love?" I asked him angrily. He looked at me, very angry. "You have ten seconds to decide if you want the truth serum or not," Blowhole said to me. I sighed in defeat, knowing that would happen.

"Fine. I don't know. It was just love at first sight," I said to him. I thought back to the moment Matthew and I had our fist kiss, an expression of pure love appearing on my face. That moment was perfect. "You are the two strangest Otters. But how are you even pregnant? How were Skipper and Marlene's children even made? They are a bird and a mammal," Blowhole said.

I fibbed, as I couldn't give away the serum or the fountain. "You think we're still not trying to figure that out? Even Kowalski doesn't know how. It just… happened. One day I wasn't pregnant and the next day I was. But I don't care," I said, patting my belly and hugging it affectionately. I felt the kicks of my children again.

"I would like to know how you even figured out how to mate with each other. Mating rituals vary from species to species, after all. But I'll just ask your husband for that," he said to me. I was glad he didn't ask for that. But I did think back to the honeymoon.

Matthew and I did struggle with getting past that at first, but then we decided to just override that completely. Matthew had made it so we didn't have to do anything. We just went at each other. For Skipper and Marlene, I didn't know. And since that was private to them I wouldn't ever ask how. They probably had to do what Penguins do, as well as what Otters like myself usually do.

My children kicked me. "No my children, it wasn't on the honeymoon. I'll tell you when it's time," I thought to them. I got a really hard kick from both of them. They were probably annoyed with that answer. One thing was for sure, though. I had two children and was somehow communicating with them.

And that's a wrap on this chapter. So Emily now knows she has two children. How wild is it that she can communicate with them? Those two must be really smart. So please rate and review the chapter. I've got no notes today.


	7. Chapter 7 - Brainwashed

Welcome to the 7th chapter of this book. Let's skip ahead a few hours for Emily, shall we?

**CHAPTER 7 – Brainwashed**

After finding out I somehow was able to communicate with my now two children, I ran out of energy. They stole it from me, probably in spite of me not telling them how they existed. But I saw a familiar city close ahead when I woke up hours later.

"New York?" Why New York?" I asked Blowhole. "Lots of media attention, for when it's time for that," Blowhole said. He wasn't going to show off that he had captured me? That felt wrong. But then again, he probably wanted to try executing his plan with no interruptions. I didn't know if he knew about the fans, but if they knew he was back, they'd try to stop him.

That actually was the best for that not to happen, though. After all, they might have gotten hurt from Blowhole or stuck in the same position I was in, captured. I saw a familiar area, which was an amusement park. A sign on a roller coaster read _Cyclone_. He had taken me, quite ironically, to where his regular base was. Coney Island.

There weren't any humans out, for some reason. Blowhole pressed a button on his Segway and an opening appeared in the ground, probably to his base. My belly began shaking nervously again. "It's alright children. I have a GPS chip inside of me. Your father will know where we are," I thought to them. The shaking stopped. We went into the base and it looked exactly like the one back in my world.

I shuddered as I saw another wall holding mechanism. I knew I couldn't break free of that, even if I tried. Blowhole landed his flying pod and it turned into his Segway. Just before my cage fell to the ground, Blowhole shot the light blue laser at me and it was suspended in mid-air.

The light blue laser stayed on me even as the red one shot the cage. I was now moving towards the locks. As I passed Blowhole, I managed to scratch him with a single claw. "If you weren't carrying my future minion and would become a minion yourself, I'd end you for that," Blowhole said to me angrily.

I didn't want to be ended, so I apologized. "I'm sorry," I said apologetically, even though I was lying through my teeth. "Well, well, look who's finally come to her senses," Blowhole said to me as he continued moving me towards the locks. Suddenly, I reached the wall and they auto-locked around all my paws. I was stuck.

"I'll be back for you soon," Blowhole said to me evily. Then he looked down and put his face near my belly. "And you as well," Blowhole said to it. He was close enough for my children to kick him squarely in the face. "Good job children," I thought to them.

Blowhole looked annoyed as he left the room without another word. I was about to lose my free will to that monster! He was going to control me, even as I was pregnant! But what would he do to me? "What's he going to do to me? There's nothing I can do unless I'm… oh, major, major crud biscuits," I thought to myself, as I realized he was going to make me go feral when everyone arrived.

(P to when Blowhole came back, 20 minutes later) "Please! Don't use that on me!" I said to him, realizing he had both some substance and the Mind Jacker out! "It's the only way I can get you to forget everyone and have you under my control," he said to me evilly.

I tried to let my claws pop out, but as soon as I did so, more braces appeared and started to press against them, hurting me. I cried out in pain, retracting them. My paws all hurt so much. It was nearly unbearable. But suddenly, a substance was forced down my throat while I was distracted.

I tried to resist, but Blowhole used his flipper against me. It was either swallowing the substance or death by choking. I drank it, very reluctantly; knowing I would lose both myself and my children otherwise. Since they were still in me, they wouldn't be able to survive unless I went into labor right there and then. But the halfway point was still off, so that wasn't going to happen.

Suddenly, the Mind Jacker hit me. My memories were being ripped away! I tried to concentrate on anything, trying to keep any fragment of my memory. I tried to think of even just… just what? What was I trying to think of? Then I blacked out.

(P to five minutes later) I woke up, lying in a comfy bed. It was warm. Suddenly, I felt something from inside of me. I opened the covers and saw I had a massive stomach! Suddenly, a dolphin came into the room, on some kind of vehicle.

"Do you know who I am? Where am I? Who are you?" I asked him. "I am Dr. Blowhole. You are in a safe place Emily, away from the evil humans," he said to me. "My name is Emily?" I asked the Doctor. "Yes," he answered me. "What kind of doctor are you?" I asked him. "I am a doctor of all trades, but mostly a scientist," he answered.

"Do you know why I'm so fat?" I asked him, pointing to my stomach. "Emily, that is not fat. The humans subjected you to a horrible experiment. You're pregnant," Blowhole said to me. I gasped. "Who made me pregnant?" I asked him, shocked.

"Calm down. I'll explain it all to you," Blowhole said. I tried to stand up, but couldn't even move. "That's a side effect of an experiment that happened to you. Don't worry, Ill help you," he said to me, pressing a button on his vehicle. A little car appeared from the floor. *

Blowhole picked me up and placed me into it and instructed me on how to use it. "Thank you for this," I said to him. "You are very welcome Emily. Follow me and I will explain everything to you," Blowhole said to me.

He led me through a series of rooms, finally arriving at one with a projector. Suddenly I felt very hungry. "Do you have any food?" I asked my new friend. "Over there is some popcorn," he answered, pointing to a table with 10 bowls of popcorn on it. I ate all 10 of them after driving over there.

"Why am I so hungry? Is it because I'm pregnant?" I asked him. "Yes. That's a natural side effect. But your pregnancy is definitely not natural," he said to me, pressing a button on the device he called a Segway.

A slide appeared on the screen. "Emily, I found you a few hours ago, being tormented by all these Otters and Penguins," Blowhole said to me. I saw a slide with six Penguins and two Otters standing around me, while I was lying on the floor.

"Being of a kind nature, I rescued you from them. They plotted over four months ago to get you pregnant. Your kind are only supposed to be pregnant for two months," Blowhole said, going to a timeline of myself and other Otters.

"Your pregnancy is obviously not normal. In more ways than one," Blowhole said to me. I looked down at my stomach. "How come I don't remember how I got pregnant?" I asked him worried.

"I'm sorry Emily, but I don't know. I wish I did, so I could tell you. But I know who's idea it was," Blowhole said to me. On the next slide was a human. "Wait, how can a human talk to us?" I asked Blowhole.

"I don't know. But he's the one who directly got you pregnant. He mated himself to you, as a Penguin," Blowhole told me. He changed the slide to showing one of the Penguins from before.

"Did… did I… accept that?" I asked worriedly. "With all the information I could get, you were hypnotized into doing so," Blowhole said. I was absolutely shocked. A human had… had actually committed that horrible crime! "Why? Why me?" I asked him, sobbing.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have that information Emily. But I can help you fight back," Blowhole said to me. I looked up at him. "How?" I asked him, no longer sobbing, but curious. "Apparently, they had another side effect on you with however they got you pregnant," Blowhole said.

On the next slide was myself, but I was in a place I still didn't remember, tearing up everything and trying to defend myself from some of the Penguins and Otters. "They made you able to go feral, as they're calling it. Your primal instincts are awakened and you can't control yourself. However, I have found a way to do that," Blowhole said. He pushed a button on his Segway and out popped a vial with a yellow substance.

"This substance will allow you to go feral, but be able to control yourself. Those who kidnapped you are most likely on their way here as we speak. However, you could help me round them up and capture them when they get here. Then you can come up with an idea on how to deal with them and their sick minds," Blowhole said.

I looked at the substance. I didn't know if I should, as Blowhole had said, go feral to capture the enemies who had… wrongfully mated with me. "Will I actually be able to do that, even though I have a baby growing inside of me?" I asked Blowhole. Blowhole did some writing on a piece of paper. "I just ran the math and, yes, you would be able to do that without injuring your child," Blowhole answered me.

I was still unsure. But since he said that I wouldn't hurt my baby, it seemed like the right thing to do. I looked down at my belly and placed a paw to it. I felt two kicks. My baby was growing inside of me. I didn't care that it had been wrongfully created, but it was still mine. I knew what to do. "I'll take that substance," I said to Blowhole.

He handed it to me and I looked at it carefully. I looked down at my belly one more time and then decided to drink it. I opened the stopper and drank it all. I felt a power surging through me before it faded. "There. Now how do I go feral?" I asked Blowhole.

"From what I've seen, you need to start growling until you roar. To calm yourself down after the fact, you need to just think of something that I don't know of, but it seems to be love," Blowhole told me. "So… should I think of my baby?" I asked him. "Unless you have another love, that should be what you think of," Blowhole told me.

"Alright. Here goes," I said. I started growling softly at first. Then I gradually increased my volume until I let out a full-fledged roar. I looked at my fur. It was standing on end. I felt some teeth come down into my mouth and reached for them with my paws. They were fangs. Suddenly, claws popped out of all of my paws.

I suddenly got a huge burst of energy. I stood up without breaking a sweat. "Wow. I feel so powerful right now," I said with a low growl. "It's good that you can move again. But we need to try the method of getting you to calm back down," Blowhole said to me. "I'll try," I said to him. I thought of a little Otter baby. My baby and I were having fun, with me hugging it. Suddenly, I stopped growling.

My energy rate crashed, so I was forced to sit back down. But my claws retracted into my paws and my fur no longer stood on end. The weird fang-like teeth went back to being hidden. I was back to normal. "Thank you so much!" I said to Blowhole happily. "It's no trouble Emily," he said to me.

Suddenly an alarm started going off. "What's that?" I asked Blowhole. "It seems that your capturers have found my base. We need to get ready to capture them ourselves," Blowhole said to me. "I'm ready," I said to him.

Blowhole pressed a button on his Segway and a wall flipped around for there to be a bunch of holding items popped out of it. But when I saw that, something didn't feel right. But I shrugged off that feeling and waiting for my enemies to drop down from above and for me to finally get my revenge.

"Actually Emily, you should go wait in another room for your enemies to be captured. I'll bring them all to you for you," Blowhole said to me. "OK," I said, leaving into another room. Something still didn't feel right, but I knew I wanted revenge on someone. And boy, would I have it.

No! We've lost Emily to Blowhole! Curse you, you Bottlenose freak! Please rate and review this chapter. I've got one note today.

* Sort of referencing Julien's car thing in "Dr. Blowhole's Revenge."


	8. Chapter 8 - Found

Welcome to the 8th chapter of this book. Let's change the perspective again, shall we? BTW, Thanks for the reviews! I can clearly see this story has you all hooked. Let's see what will happen now.

**CHAPTER 8 – Found**

(P to me just before reaching New York) "Skipper, I just thought of something. What are we supposed to do with the suits when we get to Coney Island?" I asked him. "Well, since it's night, we shouldn't have to worry about the fans. We should be able to leave them above ground, yet hidden. We'll get them back after we get Emily back," Skipper said to me. "Good plan," I said to him.

We all saw the fast-approaching New York skyline. But we turned away from it in order to head to Coney Island. I tried using my instinct of knowing if Emily was awake or in fear, but got nothing. That had me worried, even though Blowhole had told Emily he would use both her and our baby against us.

We arrived at Coney Island within five minutes and hid the suits in a warehouse nearby after making sure there weren't any fans out. "I hope we're not too late," I said to the group. "Don't think such a thing Matthew," Marlene said to me. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about Emily and our child," I said honestly, frightened.

"It'll be alright Uncle Matthew. I'm sure they're alright," Anna said to me. I smiled at her. "Thank you. You're probably right," I said to her. We continued walking all around Coney Island, trying to figure out where Blowhole was.

Suddenly, the ground beneath us opened up and we got into a landing position. We had found Blowhole's secret base. I expected there to be lobsters or anything waiting for us. But then the holding wall came up out of the ground, capturing us. But where was Emily?

"You really are slow, did you know that?" Blowhole asked us, coming out of the dark. "You really are the worst animal ever, you know that, right?" I asked him, extremely angered. Blowhole smiled evilly.

"Being evil is more fun. And now I'll finally have my revenge on you," Blowhole said to me. Anna, Sam, and I all looked nervously at each other, wondering if he somehow remembered the last battle. "Now how are you two even possible?" Blowhole asked them. With that question, he obviously did not remember it.

"Mom and Dad still won't tell us how," Anna said. We all knew she was lying, but Blowhole seemed to accept that. "Fine then. Care to explain, you two?" Blowhole asked Skipper and Marlene.

"It just… happened. We just went on a honeymoon and a few months later, I had them," Marlene said, also lying. "You four really are the strangest enemies ever," Blowhole said to Skipper, Marlene, and I. We assumed he was also talking about Emily.

"Where is Emily?" I asked Blowhole angrily. He did an evil laugh. "Oh, you'll see her soon. You really love that Otter don't you?" he asked me. "She's not just any Otter, she's my wife," I retorted to him. "As I said, you're all weird. Now take this," Blowhole said before pressing a button on his Segway. A black beam of light hit us and we all blacked out.

(P to Emily) I was waiting for Blowhole to do whatever he was going to do in a different room. But something didn't feel right. Was I regretting something? If so, what? I looked down at my belly and placed a paw on it. I felt a single kick on one side and two kicks on the other side. Something was triggered in my head as a result.

I continued feeling different amounts of kicking from inside of me. Then I remembered something from my past! I wasn't going to have just one child, but two! I remembered hoping I was going to have both a boy and a girl as well! "I'm having two children! But what are these names I remember? Who are Dylan and Julia?" I wondered to myself.

I lifted my paw from my belly and the kicking stopped. I shook my head, trying to clear it of my thoughts. That worked. I got ready for Blowhole to bring one of the enemies of mine in here. Suddenly, he brought one of them in. They were suspended mid-air by a light blue laser. It was the human.

"Here you go Emily. Here's the mastermind of the plan that got you pregnant," Blowhole said to me. "Thank you. Are you going to stay and watch?" I asked him. "It's your revenge. Have fun with this one though. There's plenty more where he came from," Blowhole said, leaving. The door closed behind him.

I looked closer at the human. He looked familiar, as if I had seen him from before Blowhole told me about him. I couldn't remember anything specific, though. Suddenly, he started waking up.

(P to me) "I hate that dolphin," I thought to myself, waking up. I was lying on the floor in another room, separated from everyone else. But when I looked up, I saw Emily! "Emily! Are you ok? Did Blowhole hurt you or the baby?" I checked with her, concerned.

(P to Emily) This human sounded concerned, not angry that I had supposedly escaped! Why was that the case? "Who are you?" I asked him. "You don't remember me Emily? It's me, Matthew," he said to me sadly. "Why are you concerned about me? It was your plan that caused this," I said to him angrily, pointing at my belly.

He looked shocked. "Emily, we both came up with that plan. Why do you not remember it? Did Blowhole Mind Jack you?" he asked me. "You're the one that hypnotized me into mating with you!" I shouted angrily at him. He took a step back, afraid of me. "Emily, it was our idea together, using the fountain," Matthew said to me.

Suddenly, a memory came crashing into my head. I grabbed my head in pain, trying to fight it off. But I remembered wishing to a fountain that I could have a child. Why would I do something like that? I fought that thought off.

(P back to me) "You made me do that!" Emily shouted at me. I took another step back. It was true, Blowhole had Mind Jacked her. But I needed to keep trying to revive her memories. "Do I look like I would want to hurt you?" I asked in a caring tone.

She looked like she was remembering something again. "I don't know. But you did get me pregnant!" Emily shouted at me. She still wasn't remembering. "You don't remember your prophecy?" I asked her.

(P back to Emily) Another memory painfully crashed into my head. A strange Otter told me I would meet someone who would become my mate one day. And that they would work with two other people to keep someone's freedom. * I resisted and started to growl at the human. He continued backing up.

(P back to me) Blowhole made it so Emily would go feral! If she continued on this path, it wouldn't be long until she did go feral. I needed to keep trying anything. Even though she was pregnant, she could easily hurt us all, as Marlene had proven. **

"Please Emily. You don't remember all the fun times we had. Remember the morning with the sunrise? Right after Skipper and Marlene poured the substance on us?" I asked her. She continued growling louder. It wasn't working! She was resisting even the memory of our first kiss!

"Remember how we had to avoid all the fans from finding our ceremony?" I asked her, trying to revive her memory of the wedding. Her fangs started to appear in her mouth. She was losing it. I was almost losing it as well. He claws started poking out of her paws, one by one.

(P to Emily) I was fed up with the lies the human was trying to feed me! This was it, I was going to go feral on him. And end this once and for all. I roared and got enough energy to move again. I looked at the human and he was absolutely terrified, trying to escape. And then I lunged at him, fully in power.

Oh, no! Why won't you remember Emily? Please rate and review this chapter. I've got two notes today.

* Referencing _Pengotters: The Early Months_.

** Referencing _Pengotter Pregnancy_.


	9. Chapter 9 - Defeat

It's time for the ninth chapter! Here we go!

**CHAPTER 9 – Defeat**

(P back to me) The second Emily lunged at me, I knew I had lost her. There was nothing I could do except dodge her. Every time she tried to land any claws into me, it broke my heart. I had failed to protect her and now this was going to happen.

(P to Emily) The human was dodging my every attack. But instead of an angry expression on his face, or even a terrified one, he had an extremely sad face. Why was he sad? He had put me in this position. But no matter what I did to try and attack him, he kept his sad expression on his face.

Finally, I landed on him, with my claws going into him a bit. He cried out in pain. And not just pain, but also despair! And then, this didn't feel right either! I stopped putting my claws in places and looked at his face.

(P back to me) My wife was attacking me! Each time she sunk her claws in me, I just wanted to die. I had lost my wife and she had become this monster. But suddenly, she stopped. I knew I had to try and plead with her one last time before she finally ended me.

I was in absolute tears. "I'm so sorry Emily. I've failed you. And not just you, but our child as well. It's unforgivable. I can't believe I let this happen to you," I said to her.

(P to Emily) "I just want you to know I love you. I've always loved you. Even right now I love you. Even after you're done with me and everyone else, I'll still love you. No matter what happens to me or to you, I'll always love you," the human said to me.

Just as I was about to finish him off, I stopped. His eyes were closed and he was looking away from me, not wanting to see me end him. But his words broke me. He loved me? Even right now he did? "I love you too," I suddenly said to him. I began kissing him and he was kissing me back. Why was I enjoying this?

Suddenly, I remembered everything. The very human I was attacking was my own husband! He wasn't trying to hurt me and he never did! He was always making sure I was happy. He hadn't wrongfully mated with me; we both did that to each other on our honeymoon and agreed to it. We had to have two weddings because of our different worlds. What I was doing right now was so wrong!

Suddenly, I lost all my energy and returned to normal. I fell off my husband, ashamed of what I had done and began crying. "Don't look at me! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, sobbing the hardest I ever had. I was a monster and I had hurt the man I loved. Suddenly, Matthew came over to me and wrapped me in a big embrace, picking me up.

"Emily, you're finally back normal," he said to me, very glad. I looked up at him in tears. "I hurt you! Look at yourself! You've got claw marks all over you!" I said to him, ashamed. "I don't care Emily. I'm just glad I got you back to normal before Blowhole brought everyone else in," Matthew said to me.

(P back to me) "But I still hurt you!" Emily exclaimed, still crying. "Please stop crying Emily. If there's one thing I hate more than Blowhole, it's seeing you cry," I said to her. "How do you not hate me for this?" she asked me. "You weren't in control of yourself. Blowhole had control of you. And I can't hate you for anything honey. I love you too much," I said to Emily, trying to get her to stop crying.

"But I nearly killed you!" she exclaimed to me. "But you didn't. You stopped yourself. Our love for each other," I said, before the baby kicked. "And our love for our child saved us. I don't care that you nearly killed me. It's my fault we all ended up in this position anyway," I said to her apologetically, still trying to calm her down.

(P back to Emily) "But what if I had and only remembered who I was and who you were after it was too late? I don't think I could live with myself," I said to Matthew. "I don't know honey. But it didn't come to that. Now will you please stop crying? All I want to see is a smile on your beautiful face," he said to me.

I tried with all my might and finally stopped crying. I finally smiled at Matthew. "Was that so hard honey?" he asked me. "Yes. But how do we break everyone else out?" I asked him.

(P back to me) I thought for a moment. "Well, Blowhole doesn't know what happened, so he probably thinks I'm dead. And with these marks, that shouldn't be too hard to believe. But you'll have to be feral and stand on top of me, like I am," I said to her.

(P back to Emily) "That sounds like a good plan. And after this is over, I have big news," I said happily to Matthew. "I look forward to hearing it," he said. Then he kissed me. "That's for good luck," Matthew said. "This too," I said to him, kissing him.

He then got flat on the floor and acted like he had been killed. I shivered with that sight. This might have been the result if he hadn't have gotten me back in time. I roared again, going feral.

(P to Marlene) We all heard a roar from many rooms away. "M…mom?" Annabelle asked me nervously. We all shared the fear that Blowhole had made Emily finish off Matthew. "I… I don't know," I said nervously.

Suddenly Blowhole came back. "Well, that was easy. Let's get the rest of you in there, shall we?" he asked us. "You fiend!" Skipper shouted at him angrily. "Thank you," Blowhole replied to him. He shot the black laser at us and we again fell unconscious.

(P to Emily) "Honey, should I jump on Blowhole before or after everyone wakes up, since they're probably unconscious again?" I asked Matthew, with a low growl. Without moving he said, "After." "OK then," I agreed. I got back into my pose for Blowhole.

Suddenly he came back, carrying everyone in again. "I see you took your revenge on this human. Did it feel good to get even?" Blowhole asked me. "It felt great," I said, with an evil laugh, trying to give the impression I wasn't lying.

"That's a great revenge laugh. And that's good that you enjoyed it. Here are the rest of your evil enemies," Blowhole said, dropping them to the floor. "Thank you," I said evilly. "My pleasure," Blowhole said, also evilly. He then left and I stopped being feral. But suddenly Marlene started to wake up.

(P to Marlene) Waking up I saw a body. It was Matthew's. Then I saw Emily standing on top of him. She had done it! Blowhole had made her do it! And now he was going to make us join Matthew in being gone. I burst into tears. My sister had killed her husband and now she was going to kill us.

Suddenly Emily ran over to me, grabbing me. "No! Please no!" I pleaded with her, fearing the end. "Relax Marlene. I got her back," Matthew said. He wasn't dead! I looked at him. "How?" I asked him. "Love. Our love saved us," Emily said to me. "I'm so glad you're both safe and normal again," I said to Emily and Matthew, hugging them.

Then Emily's baby kicked while I was hugging her. "And of course, you too, my little niece or nephew," I said to Emily's belly. Everyone else started to wake up as well. "Uncle Matthew!" both Annabelle and Samuel exclaimed happily, seeing him alive. They jumped into his arms and hugged him. "It great to see you guys too," Matthew said to them.

(P back to me) "How did you survive?" Skipper asked me. "Love. At the last possible moment, I proved my love to Emily," I said, pointing at her. "It's true. That brought me back," Emily said happily. "Kowalski, options," I said to him. "That's my line!" Skipper said to me.

"It's been almost three years and you still can't let that go," I said to him, chuckling. "We'll have to overpower Blowhole and Mind Jack him again, seeing as he has a new Segway," Kowalski said, coming up with a plan. "Should I go feral on him?" Emily asked Kowalski. "Only if you want to. That was not in my plan, but you can do that if you want to," Kowalski said to her.

(P to Emily) "I think I'll do that, in order to keep up this ruse. Now please scatter," I started to say, before shivering with that horrible thought. "Relax honey. You don't have to finish that sentence. You never did that," Matthew said to me, bringing me out of my shivering. "Thank you honey," I said to him, getting enough energy to jump up and kiss him.

But he caught me before I could land back down. "We don't want to injure the baby honey," he said to me as he placed me carefully on the floor. I smiled at him. He was going to love the news that we had two children coming. "Sorry," I said, giggling and blushing.

Everyone scattered themselves over the room for us to fool Blowhole. "Sis, I need to act like I had actually done it. Do you mind?" I asked Marlene. "If it means finishing this, yes. But not for too long please. You might crush me," Marlene said. I knew she was talking about the children. "Sure thing sis," I said to her.

I roared once again, getting feral and trying to sound triumphant. I stood on Marlene. Suddenly, Blowhole came back. "Wow. You made short work of all of them. Good job," Blowhole said to me. I got off Marlene and started walking over to him. "Thank you. I couldn't have done this without your help," I said to Blowhole.

"It's no trouble at all," he said to me with an evil laugh. I still kept being feral. After laughing for a minute, I finally had gotten over to a good jumping spot. "Um, you can return yourself to normal now," Blowhole said to me curiously.

I didn't even respond to that before I jumped on him, knocking him off the Segway. "Now!" I called for everyone. "You broke free! How?!" Blowhole asked me angrily, trying to get me off. I didn't have my claws in him, but I still had more than enough strength to keep Blowhole down.

"Love," we all said. "That emotion is worthless," Blowhole said. Everyone jumped onto Blowhole as I jumped off. "It's your honor honey," Matthew said to me, indicating the Mind Jacker. "Thank you. Any last thing to say?" I asked Blowhole. "You can't keep a dolphin down. I will return one day," Blowhole shouted, trying to get everyone off.

"Good luck with that," I said to him sarcastically, smirking. I pressed the Mind Jacker's button and as soon as everyone had jumped off Blowhole, pressed the button, removing his memories. "Who am I?" Blowhole asked us after a minute.

"You're Flippy. Seaville's 2nd-most popular performer. And we'll return you to there now," I said to him. "2nd? I need to try harder," Blowhole said to us. Matthew activated the Portal and set it to Seaville. "Well, good luck," I said to him, managing to carry him to the Portal. "Thank you, Otter lady," he said to me before I threw him through it.

I then lost all my energy. As I was about to fall to the floor, Matthew caught me. I always loved when he was human and could pick me up in his arms. I yawned. I was about to fall asleep. I needed to tell Matthew the news before I fell asleep. "Honey… I found out… How many children… We're going to," I said before I yawned twice in a row.

(P back to me) "We're going to… have… two… children. Two… children," Emily said to me, nearly whispering, before falling asleep. Two children! We were going to have two children! I was so excited. I felt one kick on one side of Emily's belly and two on the other. I gave my sleeping wife a big hug as we headed out of Blowhole's lair. "I love you," I whispered in her ear.

You all thought this was going to be a horrifying chapter, didn't you? Well, I sure turned that around. Please rate and review this chapter. I have no notes today.


	10. Chapter 10 - Two Children

Welcome to the 10th chapter! Let's read today's installment, shall we?

**CHAPTER 10 – Two Children**

We all called our suits back to us. Well, I didn't. Everyone carried Emily and I up out of the base. All I could think about was what Emily had just said. We were going to have two children! I kept looking at my beautiful wife, sleeping in my arms. She had gone through so much today. We both had.

But that didn't matter to me at all. All I could think about was my anticipation for Emily to have the babies. Marlene noticed me smiling after we got back up. "What did Emily say to you?" she asked me. "She somehow found out how many children we're going to have," I said happily to her. "How many cousins will we have?" Annabelle asked me.

"I'll let your Aunt tell you that," I said to her. We walked over to the warehouse and I programmed my suit to fly home. Unfortunately after we stepped out, dozens of fans had found us. "Look! It's them!" "Aww, Matthew's carrying Emily," we heard people saying. They had no idea what we had just gone through. But they started walking over to us.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and activated a Portal behind us. "Have a great day. And may evil dolphins always lose," I said to the fans. They all gasped. "What happened to you?" they asked us. Emily started to stir. "You'll read it on my blog," Emily said to them. "You love being coy, don't you?" I asked her as we were backing up towards the Portal. "Not as much as I love you," she said to me, kissing me.

It felt totally embarrassing, but we didn't care. We all heard a chorus of "Aww"s before jumping through the Portal, heading home. Some of the fans tried to enter the Portal, but it closed. We all laughed at the thought of them falling on their faces.

I was being changed into a Penguin, so I wasn't just holding Emily anymore, but hugging her. Not only that, but kissing her. We felt the babies kick as we were in our embrace. That only extended it for longer until we nearly ran out of air.

(P to Emily) "How did you figure out that we're having two children?" Matthew asked me after I told everyone, back at home. "Honestly, I'm still confused as to how. But place your flipper on my belly," I said to Matthew, sitting back in my bunk. "OK honey," he said to me curiously, putting his flipper on my belly.

"I think the children and I have some communication thing going on," I said to everyone. Kowalski immediately fetched his clipboard to take notes. "Always the scientist," I thought to myself, chuckling. "So how does that work honey?" Matthew asked me.

"Well, I did it in my head on accident. I think. I'll try aloud now," I said to Matthew. "How many of you are there in me?" I asked my belly. I felt and saw two kicks. Everyone was in absolute shock. "Please identify yourselves," I said to my belly again. I felt and we all saw one kick on one side and two kicks on the other.

"Wow. That's absolutely amazing honey," Matthew said to me. "I know. But I still want to keep the gender of them a surprise until after…," I said, before suddenly wetting myself. Something had burst inside me and I couldn't stop it. "I'm sorry," I said to everyone, extremely embarrassed. "Sis… I think you're about to experience the worst pain of your life," Marlene said to me.

"What do you…" I tried to ask Marlene before I cried out in pain. The babies were coming! "Matthew, get me out of the zoo!" I pleaded to him. Suddenly, everyone except Annabelle and Samuel were out in the park. We had the Stopwatch and the DNA Analyzer with us. We all used the Stopwatch.

"I'm right here for you honey. Hold my flipper," Matthew said to me. I did and felt a huge pain again, squeezing the flipper. "What do I…?" I asked Marlene before feeling the pain again. "You'll have to do what I did sis. Help your children and push," Marlene told me.

I started doing that. Every single time, I cried out in pain and squeezed Matthew's flipper. Finally, I felt the absolute worst pain of my life. I had done it. "So beautiful," I heard Matthew saying. "The babies?" I asked him. "Only the first one honey," Matthew said happily to me, carrying over a pink blanket.

I only had the first child so far. In a few moments, I would have to do that again for our second child. But for now, I reached towards the blanket. I took it from Matthew and unwrapped it a little. Inside was a beautiful little Otter. A girl, in fact. "Welcome to the family, my little girl. My little Julia," I said happily to my new daughter, hugging her. She stopped crying at being named and smiled at Matthew and I.

"She's just as beautiful as her mother," Matthew said proudly to me. I handed Julia to Matthew while kissing him. I watched him hold her and had a look in his eyes of pure love. I knew at that moment that he would be the perfect father. Suddenly, I felt that pain again. Our second child wanted to come out. I went through that horrible pushing again, finally releasing our second baby.

"Kowalski?" Matthew asked him, while I was recovering. After a minute, Kowalski said something to Matthew. He was absolutely beaming. Then he came over with both Julia and a new blue blanket! "This is our second child honey," Matthew said to me, handing the blue blanket to me.

Inside was a Penguin! "Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked Matthew. "We got our wish honey. We wanted both a girl and a boy. We got exactly that," he said to me. We had both a son and a daughter! It was exactly what we had been wanting since we found out I was pregnant!

"I named Julia. Do you want to name our son?" I asked Matthew, with tears of happiness. "I would love to honey," he said kissing me. We traded children. "My new son. My little Dylan," Matthew said to the baby. Like Julia, he also stopped crying and smiled at us.

Matthew summoned a wheelchair for me. Before I got into it, Matthew took Julia from me carefully. As soon as I got in, he gave both of the children for me to hold as we started heading back to the zoo. "Congratulations you two," Skipper said to us.

"Congrats!" Marlene said as well. Everyone else also said their congratulations. "Thank you," we said proudly to them. Both of the children had fallen asleep. But then we reached the entrance to the zoo. "Welcome to one of your homes children," I said to them. They just continued to sleep in my arms. They were so cute and adorable! I couldn't believe these two were mine and Matthew's!

Instead of Matthew sending us all back to the HQ, we went through the secret passages they had all shown me. "Thank you so much!" I said to Skipper and Marlene, as they had spilled the substance on us. "You're very welcome. And you have beautiful children," they both said to us.

Suddenly, Julia became a Penguin and Dylan became an Otter. "Matthew!" I said to him, knowing he had done that. He burst out laughing. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see them as opposites," he said to me. I also laughed.

"I did too. But not less than an hour after they were born!" I exclaimed. The children were changed back to normal. "Then how long honey?" Matthew asked me. "Right at the first hour mark," I said playfully. We kissed each other before Matthew continued rolling the children and I home.

We arrived in the HQ a moment later. "Uh…" I said, looking at my mess. Instantly, it was gone. "You're welcome honey," Matthew said to me. "Thank you," I said to him, kissing him. I sat down in my now clean bunk, with my children in my arms. "Ready for a cousin meeting?" I asked everyone. "Yes," they all said.

We turned off the Stopwatch. "Aunt Emily, I thought you were," Annabelle started to say before seeing the children. "Are those our cousins?" Samuel asked Matthew and I. "Yes," we both happily said, cradling them in our arms. "Aww," both Annabelle and Samuel said, before walking over.

"Yay, a new Otter to perform with!" Annabelle exclaimed happily, looking at Julia, still wrapped in her little blanket. "Cool, a new Penguin to act cute and cuddly with!" Samuel exclaimed happily, looking at Dylan in his blanket. "May I have a DNA sample from Julia?" Kowalski asked Matthew and I. "Yes," we answered.

He took a saliva sample from Julia. She giggled in response. And as a result, caused Dylan to giggle as well. We all "Aww"-ed at that. Suddenly, Matthew summoned two cribs from below. "I hope you don't mind if we use these," Matthew said to Skipper and Marlene. "No, we don't," they answered.

"Hey, were those ours?" Annabelle asked Skipper and Marlene. "Yes, they were. Do you mind if your cousins use them as well?" they checked with their own children. "Not at all," Samuel and Annabelle answered.

Matthew and I each took a child and placed them into their own crib. We fixed their blankets, so only their heads were uncovered. They still slept the whole time we did that. Then Matthew and I kissed the biggest kiss we had since even our first one all that time ago. We were finally parents!

Yay, the new kids are here. Finally. That's where I shall wrap up this book. But I'm still not done. Go read the epilogue. Once again, no notes.


	11. Chapter 11 - Epilogue

Welcome to the epilogue for Book 7. Quite a wild Blowhole story, right? Before I get to the big news, let's go over some plot points shall we?

For the first time in awhile, I actually had a plan with this story. After Book 6, I really felt I needed to think this through before publishing it. So I think it went better as a result.

So obviously Blowhole really went evil here. He kidnapped Emily! While she was pregnant! That's one thing you never do, kidnap anybody. Especially when they're pregnant. But yet, he did it. That's dark, isn't it? It totally is. So the part where Emily found out that she was having two children actually just came to me. But I think that was fun. Especially for my OC's.

Emily nearly lost it. That was part of my plan. That wasn't improvised. She was really feral, losing it completely. But thankfully, she got back in control. Using that, we defeated Blowhole again! Hooray!

The part with the children coming right at the end of the book was improvised, though. But it made for a heartwarming ending, didn't it? So, Julia and Dylan, eh? As usual, I carefully picked names for the new children. Gotta pick good names for your OC's, am I right?

So if you've got any further plot questions, you can PM me, as usual. Also, wow, it's now been a year since I started making these stories! Is that insane or what? My writing has gotten so much better since _Ultra Feral_ and Book 1. Thank you to all of you who have read and/or reviewed my stories. You all inspire me to keep writing!

But let's get to the news shall we? So, obviously, two more OC's have joined the fun! And I got a great idea, just at chapter 8! I did a _Pengotters: The Early Months_ and I think that turned out well. So let's do _Ottans: The Early Months_! This will be another great one to write! And don't worry, no more prophecies. But that last one really was great, right?

So, this story will be coming out on my next update day since it's technically a continuation of this Book. Great, right? So I'll see you then! But for now, thank you once again for reading this and all my stories. Also, I'm working on something new relating to Marlene and Emily. That's all I'll say for now! Bye!

Day Writing Began: November 11th, 2013

Finish Date: November 16th, 2013


End file.
